watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Watashi ga Motete Dousunda
Kiss Him, Not Me, known in Japanese as Watashi ga Motete Dōsunda (Japanese: 私がモテてどうすんだ Hepburn: lit. What Should I Do, I'm Popular?) is a Japanese slice of life romance shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Junko. It is published by Kodansha since 2013 on Bessatsu Friend magazine. Nine volumes compiling the chapters have been released so far. It is published online in English by Crunchyroll and the volumes will be published by Kodansha USA. An audio drama adaptation of the first chapter was released on January 13, 2015. An anime adaptation has been announced and is due air in October 2016. Characters Igarashi Yuusuke One of Kae's classmates. He is very popular and reliable, and is part of the football club. He is characterized as "the boy next door" type. He's the most competitive out of Kae's suitors. Igarashi is often paired with Nanashima by Kae, who strongly supports their interactions and intimacy. His name is written with the character for "5", thus he is the "5" in Kae's ship name for him and Nanashima: 5x7. Nanashima Nozomu One of Kae's classmates. He's a tsundere and Igarashi's best friend. His name is written with the kanji for "7", making him the "7" in Kae's ship name for him and Igarashi which is 5x7. His appearance greatly resembles that of Kae's favorite anime character, 'Shion'. Shinomiya Hayato A first year, and member of the nursing committee, who started having a crush on Kae after her makeover. He is a klutz with an effeminate appearance. Both traits he is insecure about, but tries to overcome in an attempt to show Kae his 'cool side'. Thanks to his clumsiness he has a habit of face planting into Kae's chest. Mutsumi Asuma The president of the history club and a third year. He's the only person, apart from A-chan and Nishina, who liked Kae before her makeover. He's normally a laid-back and gentle person, although he can become aggressive when someone picks on Kae. He's very open minded and doesn't seem to notice nor mind any of Kae's Otaku eccentricities. Nishina Shima A masculine-looking girl that joins Kae's gang later in the series. She's the descendant of a rich family, and is talented in both sports and arts (she even has her own doujin circle), and is considered the main threat for the rest of Kae's suitors. It is revealed that Nishina met her before her transformation, in the early stages of her debut as a doujin artist at Comiket, and with her encouragement, had gained the motivation and confidence to pursue drawing. Grateful for her support, she has been searching for her ever since, but didn't recognized her until later, as Kae had considerably changed in terms of physical appearance. Trivia *A television anime adaptation of the manga was announced in the Bessatsu Friend magazine's April 2016 issue. Brain's Base is producing the anime, with Hiroshi Ishiodori directing, Michiko Yokote handling series composition and Kazuhiko Tamura designing the characters. *Volume 3 of the manga reached the 44th place on the weekly manga chart and, as of June 15, 2014, has sold 17,994 copies. *Volume 4 reached the 43rd place and, as of September 14, 2014, has sold 22,107 copies. *Volume 5 reached the 17th place and, as of January 18, 2015, has sold 41,112 copies. *The manga won Best Shōjo Manga at the 40th . *It was number four on the 2015 Kono Manga ga Sugoi! Top 20 Manga for Female Readers survey. *The series' title resembles WataMote, another anime series based on manga that also follows a girl to become popular. References Category:Watashi ga motete dousunda